wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
A Big Burden
A Big Burden is the Twenty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 28, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko and company have met the Little Planet's Inhabitants. The Little Planetarians worshipped Paul Gekko as a God of Shinobi. Plot The Episode begins at Sakura Fleet Flagship. At the Bridge, Paul Ichimaru relayed the coordinates for the Heroes; the Little Planet, home of the Planetarians. When they arrive, the Little Planetarians have praised Paul Gekko's return. Paul Gekko asks what is the problem. The Little Planetarians explains the story of the Broccoloids and their enemies, the Ōtsutsuki and how the Ōtsutsuki declared war on their homeworld. Not wanting to turn down the innocent, Paul Gekko and company were happy to help. With the Sakura Armada of ships combined with the Planetarians' armada of ships they have finally figured out what was the cause of the Ōtsutsuki's declaration of War; the Galactic Eggman Empire. After Eggman's Declaration of War, The Broccoloid Fleet of Flying Saucers launches the giant sporepedo (a Pun of Spore and Torpedo) that crash landed to Dens' Izumo Farm crops an with its pod/bloom facing straight up and its base glowing. This swells up for a moment and then bursts; a cloud of green vapor pours out and envelops the entire field. A few seconds later, in a long shot, the miasma dissipates to leave only a spot of pulsing green light where the missile hit. Professor Utonium shows the girls how to eat broccoli, but in the process, the broccoli had been planted with a mind control device that knocks the professor and every parent in Izumo to the ground. The girls head to the Townsville Harvest Field to find out what is causing this. They find a weird, pea-pod like plant. Just as they are discovering it, Paul Gekko and company found the same problem as Paul Ichimaru did ate the Broccoli. The Powerpuff Girls and Paul Gekko meet to find themselves meeting face to face with the new Broccoloid Empire. Shocked of the New Broccoloid Empire's attempt to take over the world, Paul Gekko starts to get angry and starts to eat the Broccoloid Army leaving the Broccoloid King defenseless. The New Broccoloid King was pleased that Eggman was declaring war on Izumo. The Powerpuff Girls takes action on helping the Little Planetarians, Shinobi of Izumo fight back by eating them but the Children of Townsville teams up with the Heroes to gain the upper hand of defending Dens. The kids end up surrounding the broccoli king and all 3 girls take a giant chomp out of him. The kids had become the victor of this battle and reunite with their parents. But Paul Gekko can see the Eggman Army retreating and that ends the new Broccoli War. In the Next Day, Paul Gekko and company bid farewell to the Little Planetarians, Ōtsutsuki and the Broccoloids after the Peace Treaty. Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Yuki Buxaplenty *Aile *Vent *Paul Ichimaru *Professor Utonium *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Yuki Uzumaki *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Higoro *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Yuki Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul Buxaplenty Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon